


Amore e Pornografia

by SheereChrisHiiragi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheereChrisHiiragi/pseuds/SheereChrisHiiragi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie è una giornalista della playboy e adora tutto ciò che riguarda il sesso: scrive romanzi spinti e lussuriosi, la sua migliore amica è una brillante pornodiva, lavora in un'importante rivista pornografica e il suo sogno nel cassetto è quello di intervistare Sasha Grey o Jenna Jameson, e magari chiederli anche qualche consiglio...<br/>Natalie ha a che fare anche con la sua vita complicata: la cugina Kelly che non fa altro che primeggiare in qualunque situazione e oscurarla continuamente; Aaron, il suo amore impossibile, un uomo già sposato con due figli; i genitori, cattolici convinti.<br/>Ma cosa succederebbe se, accidentalmente, i suoi scritti erotici finissero nelle mani del capo redattore dello studio londinese della Playboy?<br/>E se un affascinante pornodivo entrasse improvvisamente nella sua vita?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amore e Pornografia

**Author's Note:**

> La storia che vi apprestate a leggere è di proprietà della rispettiva autrice, così come i personaggi in essa contenuti, fatta eccezione per alcune scene o avvenimenti ispirati alla saga "I love shopping" e del racconto "Sai tenere un segreto?" scritti dall'autrice Sophie Kinsella.  
> Ogni riferimento a fatti o persone realmente esistenti è puramente casuale, non voluto e senza alcuno scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi presenti nella narrazione sono fittizi e per lo più maggiorenni.

 

  
[](http://s1355.photobucket.com/user/babykikokikka/media/MAYA/Amore%20e%20pornografia/x22n_zps6454fd98.png.html)  

**Grazie a[Sara_Scrive](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=169269) che ha ideato il banner**

**Capitolo 1**  


 

 

  
  
  
---  
  
   
«Dai cazzo, me la stai facendo bagnare!» esclamò forse troppo ad alta voce Kaitlin, colpendo scherzosamente la spalla della sua migliore amica.  
«È questo il mio scopo!» si giustificò l’altra, senza nascondere una risatina divertita. Poggiò con delicatezza il plico sul freddo pavimento piastrellato, ridendo a crepapelle assieme alla sua compagna. Era una gelida giornata di dicembre e il cielo, plumbeo, si era chiuso minacciando forti scariche di pioggia. Rito che ormai si ripeteva da due anni, il sabato della seconda settimana del mese Natalie e Kaitlin, migliori amiche dai tempi delle scuole medie, si riunivano a casa della seconda per leggere i racconti che la prima ideava e trascriveva per distrarsi dall’impegnativo lavoro che svolgeva: la giornalista. Erano ormai quasi due anni che Natalie Ann Evans lavorava come articolista per una famosissima rivista londinese riguardante la pornografia: la Playboy.  
Ed erano ormai quasi due anni che la ragazza non poteva fare a meno di ammirare il portamento autoritario del suo meraviglioso capo Aaron James Smith. Quest’ultimo sfilava adorabilmente lungo il corridoio ideale che separava i due gruppi di scrivanie ultramoderne che caratterizzavano quell’ufficio, con i luccicanti occhi verdi di Natalie che lo seguivano dovunque. Nonostante negli ultimi tempi avesse perso una buona parte della sua capigliatura, lasciando il capo scoperto e contornato da ciuffi di media lunghezza che andavano ad addensarsi verso il basso, la ragazza lo trovava meravigliosamente fantastico e non riusciva a staccare le sue iridi da lui ogni qualvolta le si presentasse dinnanzi.  
Un perfetto pornodivo, poteva considerarlo. Benché non avesse mai accertato la sua teoria dell’inevitabile godimento. Eppure il suo viso rotondo, con un lieve strato di barbetta, e i suoi occhi scuri e perforanti, ispiravano la giornalista, permettendole di scrivere i coinvolgenti racconti erotici della quale era autrice.  
E Kaitlin, la sua migliore amica, pornodiva anch’essa, non poteva evitare in alcun modo di eccitarsi ad ogni momento culminante delle storie. Riconosceva il talento di Natalie e più volte l’aveva invitata a discutere con un editore dei suoi romanzi. Ma la ragazza, dotata di una timidezza infinita, aveva sempre rifiutato quelle opportunità. «Cosa direbbe mia madre se sapesse che scrivo racconti che parlano di sesso? Eh? È già tanto che riesco a nascondere il mio lavoro, pensa alla sua reazione se vedesse il mio nome su un libro intitolato: “I folli sogni di... Kaitlin la pornodiva!”» Natalie era stata cresciuta con una rigorosa educazione cattolica, la religione professata rigidamente dai suoi familiari.  
«Sì, ti prego! Scrivi anche qualcosa su di me!» la supplicò ironicamente Kaitlin, congiungendo le mani. L’altra sorrise. Le sarebbe davvero piaciuto sfiorare con i polpastrelli le fresche pagine di un libro, ove sulla carta giacevano indelebili le prove di atti sconci e lussuriosi.  
«Sai che mia madre non vuole...»  
«Cristo, hai ventisei anni, Natalie!» l’ammonì lei, scusandosi subito dopo per aver utilizzato un termine che avrebbe potuto offendere la severa formazione imposta alla sua amica. La giornalista scosse il capo. Spesso le capitava di sentirsi debole e troppo accondiscendente. I suoi genitori vedevano, per lei, solamente il meglio e lavorare per una rivista pornografica -economica, la bugia raccontata da Natalie- non era certamente motivo di elogio e ammirazione. Al contrario, venir a sapere di continue interviste a uomini la cui professione è farsi contemplare ignudi, o donne dal seno prosperoso e dalle infinite capacità sessuali avrebbe solamente portato rabbia e rancore nei suoi confronti da parte di suo padre e sua madre.  
«Avrei dovuto fare l’avvocato!» Natalie raccolse il fascicolo contenente il suo romanzo, si alzò e si diresse nell’ampia cucina della casa di Kaitlin. Bevve un po’ d’acqua, mentre la sua mente veniva offuscata dall’immagine del volto soddisfatto e compiaciuto di sua cugina Kelly. _Devi essere come Kelly, devi essere come Kelly._ La ballerina più graziosa del corso, la studentessa più brillante dell’istituto, l’avvocatessa più furba di Londra, la nipote prediletta dalla nonna. C’erano solo loro due, Natalie e Kelly, e quest’ultima aveva da sempre avuto il ruolo della ragazza perfetta in ogni momento e situazione. E ciò era stato fatto pesare per molti anni a Natalie, il quale ha vissuto durante la sua adolescenza nella sua ombra.  
Avevano la stessa età e al momento della scelta delle università, Kelly era stata di gran lunga lodata per aver scelto giurisprudenza. E a Natalie era stato riserbato l’indifferente cenno col capo non appena aveva pronunciato la facoltà di comunicazione. Kaitlin era l’unica a conoscere la sua profonda gelosia verso la cugina e incitava la ragazza a divenire anche lei famosa e ricercata.  
«Natalie...» il fisico perfetto della padrona di casa comparve alla porta. La vestaglia rosa e leopardata ricopriva a malapena il seno formoso e le gambe erano del tutto scoperte. Una visione seducente e altamente provocante per qualunque uomo. «Dai, vieni. Che hai oggi?»  
«Ho perso l’ennesimo scoop su Tiffany Walker. C’è quella bastarda di una rivista di poco conto che ci sta fottendo tutte le news. E non sai Aaron quanto è incazzato.»  
Kaitlin fece una smorfia. «La playboy è praticamente famosissima. Perdendo le novità su questi attori così famosi e importanti rischia di rimetterci la faccia.»  
«E la colpa è solo mia...» si commiserò Natalie, buttando giù un altro sorso d’acqua. In quel momento avrebbe voluto stringere fra le dita una bottiglia di vodka alla fragola, la sua preferita, e berla tutta d’un fiato, per poi romperla spaccandola sulla testa di quella giornalista dell’altro magazine. Infatti domandò all’amica se avesse a portata di mano qualche alcolico, ma la risposta fu negativa. «Ieri abbiamo festeggiato assieme a dei colleghi l’andamento ottimo dei film.» spiegò, con leggero rammarico. L’amica annuì. Lasciò il volume del racconto alla ragazza e prese il suo giubbotto per andarsene. «Portamelo quando vuoi.»  
«Dai! Oggi sei proprio antipatica!» tentò di costringerla a rimanere, comportandosi anche un po’ come una bambina. «I palmi freddi e morbidi di Lex scivolarono avidamente lungo il corpo snello e sinuoso della ragazza, raggiungendo i glutei perfettamente curvi e tonici. Sarah abbassò il busto a novanta gradi, rendendo la sua intimità disponibile al suo uomo, che non attese nemmeno un istante prima di fiondare la sua lingua lussuriosa nella preparata vagina di lei.» lesse Kaitlin ad alta voce. «Cazzo è fantastico! Smettila di ritenerti una fallita, dai rimani ancora un po’... per favore. È già difficile vederci a causa degli impegni...»  
Natalie sorrise con compassione. Strinse forte l’amica, che ricambiò il suo braccio, dopodiché, con un bacio a stampo che dimostrava la loro stretta e indistruttibile amicizia, uscì dall’ingresso, lasciando che la porta sbattesse alle sue spalle. Il gelo inondò il suo viso, facendola rabbrividire. L’appartamento della sua compagna era talmente riscaldato e intiepidito che riversarsi nelle agghiaccianti strade londinesi era stato come una forte botta sulla testa. Raggiunse la fermata dell’autobus situata a pochi metri dalla casa di Kaitlin, “bastonando” se stessa per non avere un’auto. Aspettò con pazienza la corriera, mentre la fiammante Ferrari di Kelly attraversò rapidamente la sua mente. Tornò a casa verso le dieci di sera. Solitamente si faceva più tardi, ma quel sabato non le andava di rammentare i suoi fallimenti e il clima rendeva la giornata ancor più triste.  
Nell’appartamento che condivideva con altre due ragazze si stava svolgendo una festa, come ogni fine settimana in cui lei visitava la sua amica Kaitlin, per leggere i suoi piccanti racconti. Conosceva perfettamente la reazione che i coinquilini avrebbero avuto l’indomani, quando il party e la musica si sarebbero placati e quando, per l’ennesima volta, la nottata era trascorsa insonne. Non che Natalie fosse contraria, ma organizzare altrove feste del genere sarebbe stato di gran lunga migliore. Premettendo che l’alloggio non forniva una vasta area, spesso si era ritrovata una o più a coppie a scopare nel suo letto e a dover cambiare con urgenza le lenzuola sporche di liquidi simili a latte. E il dj, Frank, il solito, non spegneva la musica se tutti non avevano messo piede fuori dalla casa e non avevano gridato un “il party è stato strepitoso!” Anche gli invitati erano sempre le medesime persone, ma qualche volta notava un nuovo arrivato.  
Fece come normalmente si comportava in quelle situazione e trascorse la notte a riflettere sul suo futuro assieme ad Aaron, l’uomo per la quale impazziva. Distaccato, cupo, appariva così agli occhi dei suoi dipendenti, eppure il fatto di avere moglie e figli, -ostacolo insormontabile che l’aveva costretta a rinunciare dal principio alla sua conquista- l’aveva convinta che avesse anch’egli in cuore. La sposa dell’uomo era davvero una donna formidabile. Una sottospecie di sosia di Kelly, con l’età più avanzata e i capelli biondi non naturali. Le labbra avevano evidentemente affrontato un’operazione chirurgica, come anche le guance e il seno. Ma Natalie era comunque decisa che dentro di lei quella donna possedesse carisma e furbizia, intelligenza e astuzia, fascino e ingegno. Era semplicemente fantastica, sotto parere della ragazza, anche se non tutti allo studio la pensavano in altrettanta maniera.  
La giornalista lanciò una fugace occhiata agli altri tre plichi che giacevano indisturbati sulla sua scrivania, rilegati con una copertina blu ed elegante. I suoi tre romanzi sessuali. Quattro, contando quello che aveva lasciato a Kaitlin. «Che ci posso fare se tutto ciò che riguarda l’Eros mi appassiona.» disse fra sé e sé, coprendo il suo corpo con le pesanti coperte. «Devo ricordarmi di scaricare “Chicago Fire,” prima che le censure lo tolgano dal mercato gratuito.» non perse neanche un secondo e si precipitò su TorrentFreak, immaginando la commedia divertente e carnale a cui avrebbe assistito la sera dopo. Afferrò una delle sue storie, leggendo le pagine che aveva riempito con le sue curate parole. Natalie aveva da sempre avuto una predisposizione rivolta alla scrittura, sua passione fin da quando aveva imparato a farlo. E con la sua laurea non dimostrava altro che l’inseguimento dei suoi desideri: divenire una scrittrice di fama mondiale. Ma dopo le delusioni cocenti che la sua famiglia le aveva dato, lo scarso incoraggiamento e la forte influenza di sua cugina non aveva avuto il coraggio di mostrare il suo lavoro ad un editore. Non le dispiaceva intervistare celebrità o analizzare statistiche da riportare sulla rivista, ma quando si ha un sogno nulla può sostituirlo.  
«Sherry sorrise maliziosamente al giovane che sedeva accanto a lei. La canottiera bianca valorizzava il suo fisico abbastanza muscoloso, eppure il suo viso manifestava un’immensa tristezza e malinconia. La donna, con gli abiti provocanti che la sua professione di cubista richiedeva, si avvicinò a lui, tastando le sue zone e attirando la sua attenzione.» lo richiuse. «Non piacerà mai a nessuno.»  
Natalie chiuse delicatamente gli occhi, lasciando che Morfeo l’accogliesse nelle sue soffici e morbide braccia, assicurandole un sonno dolce, allontanandola dalle preoccupazioni giornaliere e dal suo impossibile amore.  

   
 

**SPAZIO AUTRICE**

 

Buonsalve. Ho avuto quest'idea e mi piacerebbe condividerla con voi. Spero questo primo capitolo, tra l'altro cortissimo, scusate, vi abbia incuriosito e la storia vi piaccia.  Inoltre vorrei una piccola recensione per sapere cosa ne pensate! Grazie infinite per aver raggiunto e letto questo mio spazio!


End file.
